Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing fingernail tips.
Discussion of the Prior Art
WO 2012/103880 A2 discloses a conventional method for manufacturing fingernail tips. These fingernail tips are used for constructing an artificial fingernail. They serve to lengthen the existing natural fingernail and thereby create a base on which the artificial fingernail is subsequently affixed by means of a hardenable gel. The final shaping is then done on the artificial fingernail. When these fingernail tips are not used, then a template is used to support the applied gel until it has hardened. Use of the fingernail tips enables a procedure for constructing the artificial fingernail that is quicker, less complicated, easier to implement.
The fingernail tips according to the state of the art are produced by embedding fiberglass reinforced fibers in a first form or mold and applying a resin to the fibers. The resin is pressed into the reinforcing fibers by means of a second form that has a complementary shape to the first form, thereby pressing the resin and the reinforcing fibers between these two forms against each other and thereby impregnating the reinforcing fibers with the resin.
DE 10 2012 015 207 B3 also discloses a conventional method for manufacturing an artificial nail preparation. With this method, flat fabric sheet is pulled from a roll, guided into an immersion bath, and in this way saturated with a liquid synthetic resin. The sheet is then shaped into a series of wave-like contours and hardened, thereby created a series of grooves or channels that extend across the entire width of the sheet and also transverse to the direction of travel of the sheet when it is processed. These grooves are eventually separated from the sheet, each cut piece serving as a blank for an artificial nail preparation.